


Everyone has a gay cousin

by Octo_Pie



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stenny - Freeform, i dunno how tags works here, i dunno how this whole site works lmao, i guess, its kinda short but i hope its good enough heh, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octo_Pie/pseuds/Octo_Pie
Summary: Stan and Kenny have a nice, relaxing walk until Kenny states something rather unusual.





	Everyone has a gay cousin

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so- hi? well, it's my first time really sharing any of my writing so im kinda nervous haha. but anyway  
> just a silly stenny fic thats probably not too good since im not too good at writing and english isnt my first language and i bet there are many mistakes that i just cant see at the moment. id be glad if anyone pointed out any grammar mistakes to me so i could edit it, tho! ((if theres an option to do so here, because i honestly have no idea))  
> anyway, i hope you enjoy it
> 
> EDIT: anyway i saw some of the mistakes i made and holy shit am i dumb- anyway sorry for that and theyre fixed now ((i think)) so yeah

"I'm telling you, dude, _everyone_ has a gay cousin!" Kenny protested out of nowhere while walking beside his raven friend. The shorter boy raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"I don't believe it, Ken. It's just- It doesn't sound very realistic, don't you think?" was all Stan said before glancing back forward, trying his best to ignore whatever the blonde said. Kenny pouted at the fact that the other stopped listening to him at all and hid his gloveless hands in the pockets of his orange hoodie. They walked together in silence for a while, snow crunching beneath their feet, the sound of childred laughing and playing on the playground they were just passing being the only other sound the two boys could hear.

They were getting close to Walmart, which was their destination, and Kenny's mind switched to the begining of their conversation that, unfortunately, ended after less than two minutes. He cleared his throat, wanting to get the raven's attention. When nothing happened, he did it again, and again, until he got even more irritated than before and realized that making Stan respond to him, even if just for a minute, wasn't going to be easy. Not today.

"Stan" he whined. Nothing.

"Staaaaaan" he did it again. And again - nothing. He frowned his eyebrows, trying his best not to yell and appear as calm as possible. But failing. Miserably.

"Stanley Randall Marsh!" and to his surprise, using his full name finally made the other groan and side-glance him with tired eyes.

"What!?"

Despite being shouted at, Kenny smirked.

"You know how I told you everyone has a gay cousin earlier that day?"

Stan groaned again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kenny, that doeesn't make any sense. I don't understand why you brought it up again, anyway. And you don't have a gay cousin, so you don't have any proof to convince me it's even true!" Stan threw his arm in the air as a sigh of frustration. This only made Kenny's grin widen.

"I don't have gay cousin because I _am_ one, Stanny"

Stan stopped walking and dropped his hands, feeling his heart drop. _Wait, what if...?_

"It's either you have a gay cousing or you are the gay cousin. There's no other option"

Stan felt color leave his face at the realization, only to be replaced by a deep blush decorating his cheeks and nose. His shoulders tensed and he covered his mouth with one of his hands, the other one grabbing onto his opposite arm. Kenny didn't notice, however, so he kept on talking, letting his feet lead him to the supermarket.

"And maybe- just _maybe_ , you actually do have a gay cousin. Maybe you just don't know abou-" The blonde looked to his side, finally seeing his friend being a few steps behind him "Uh... Dude?"

Stan didn't respond, just stayed where he was, his wider than usual eyes locked on the ground and crimson covering his face. Kenny narrowed his eyes for a moment, trying his best to figure out what happened to his friend. And then it hit him.

Kenny burst out laughing, making Stan finally look up at him and yell a quick "Shut up!" before hiding his whole face in both of his hands. He groaned into his palms when he felt Kenny - who wouldn't stop giggling like some kind of school girl, by the way - put an arm around his shoulders.

"Dude, I didn't know I was going to be a part of your gay awakening! Though I wish I was, but in a different way, if you know what I mean" The blonde wiggled his eyebrows seductively, making Stan look up at him with an angered expression, his face still red.

"Fuck you, dude" He elbowed the taller boy in the stomach lightly, not enought to hurt him but enough to make him step back, and took off away from the other.

"Maybe later, if you want!" Kenny shouted after him, Stan's eyes going even wider and his blush becoming even deeper, if that was possible. He gripped his hair and groaned for the third time this day. He didn't talk to Kenny for the rest of the week after that.


End file.
